Allen Walker and the Hogwarts Drabbles
by pikaree1
Summary: At the end of a fictional twentieth century, Allen Walker was a wizard. A collection of D. Gray-Man drabbles set in Hogwarts? Who's in which house? What about the golems? LEVERRIER'S THE HEADMASTER! Faintly follows the direction of the books by a long leash. A VERY long leash that is also made of easily tearable material.
1. The Train Ride

**(A/N: I have decided to combine my most recent obsession with the ever-popular Harry Potter series. After running amok in the crossover archive and reading this and that, I decided to compile something of my own. I hope you enjoy!)**

Allen gulped and looked around the station for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. His letter had told him that that was where the train to Hogwarts would be, but his stupid master hadn't told him where the platform was. "Timcanpy? Do you know?" the boy murmured to his golden elf owl. The small bird chittered a negative as he buzzed around his master's head. Allen sighed. "Great." Let's see... Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Nine and three quarters is between nine and ten, so...

Allen carted his luggage between Platforms Nine and Ten. "Alrighty," he muttered, taking in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He walked through the wall.

Blink. Blink. "...That's it?" he wondered incredulously. Timcanpy let out a cheerful chirp and swooped towards the large red train. "Ah! Tim! Wait up!" Allen raced after his familiar. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that the little owl was going to get swallowed by a cat... _again_.

And sure enough, Timcanpy's wing was flapping out of the maw of a furry black cat as he wrestled to escape. Allen scooped up the feline and dug his owl out of its mouth. "C'mon, spit him out! Please?" he pleaded. The cat stubbornly refused to relinquish its meal.

"Mei Lin!" a voice shrieked. Allen turned and saw a girl running towards him. She looked oriental, perhaps Chinese. "Mei Lin, what are you doing?! Spit him out!"

The cat obediently (though reluctantly) let go of its meal, and Timcanpy flew straight towards Allen. "How many times have I told you to be careful?" the boy scolded, stopping the owl before he smashed into his face. "I knew you were going to get eaten by a cat again." The bird's wings drooped apologetically.

The girl who the cat apparently belonged to coughed lightly. "Um, hello. I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm sorry about my cat."

Allen waved the apology aside. "It's okay. This happens all the time," he assured her. Timcanpy lightly headbutted his arm as if to say 'don't talk about me like that in front of strangers!' "I'm Allen Walker. This is Timcanpy, my master's owl."

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Lenalee said cheerfully. "Would you like to sit here? The compartment's empty besides me and Mei Lin anyway."

Allen nodded gratefully. Now he didn't have to look for a seat among total strangers, nor risk his terrible sense of direction getting him so lost he got off the train. "Yes, thank you. That would be great."

After both first-years-to-be had settled themselves down comfortably in their seats (Tim flew into Allen's hood to rest, and Mei Lin curled up in Lenalee's lap), Lenalee struck up conversation once more. "Do you know anything about Hogwarts?" she asked curiously.

Allen nodded. "Yes. My late adopted uncle was a wizard, and so is my master." Seeing her confused look, he explained, "I mean my mentor. He took me in after my adopted father died because he owed him a favor. What about you?"

Lenalee smiled. "My brother works there, actually. We're half bloods; our mother was a witch, and our father was a Muggle."

Allen noted the use of 'was', but he decided not to pry. "That's cool. Which House do you think you'll get sorted into?"

Lenalee's eyes lit up. "If I had a choice, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," she declared.

Allen tilted his head. "Is your brother the head of one of them?"

Lenalee twiddled with one of her pigtails. "Er... No, actually... He's the head of Ravenclaw. And while I really do want to be near him... He can be a bit... overbearing... at times." She released a nervous chuckle at Allen's confused expression. "You'll find out when we get there. What about you?"

"Anywhere but Slytherin," he replied promptly. "That was Master's house."

"So then... you don't want to follow a path set by him?" Lenalee guessed.

"No, I don't want to run into trouble with anyone who Master might've gotten into debt with during his time there," Allen said with a straight face. His eyes took on a shadowed look as if remembering something traumatic...

Lenalee half wondered who this master was and what he had done to her new friend, but then she decided she didn't want to know.

Moments passed, and there was a light knock on the compartment door.

"There's no need to knock," called Lenalee. "You can come in."

The door rattled open, and a pair of older students walked in. "Do you mind if we sit here?" asked the male. Oddly enough, he had a white forelock amidst jet black hair despite his youth and also had pointed ears. The girl looked nervous and was wringing her hands. Her eyes were dark and scanned the compartment fearfully.

"Hello," Allen and Lenalee greeted in near unison. The girl flinched, but they boy was slightly more responsive and offered them a shy smile.

"Hello!" he exclaimed, eagerly shaking the hands they offered him. "My name is Arystar Krory III! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Lenalee giggled a bit at his enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lenalee Lee. This Mei Lin." She held up her cat.

Allen introduced himself as well. "Allen Walker." Timcanpy chose that exact moment to pop out of Allen's hood and flit in front of Krory, causing the boy to take a step back in surprise. Allen chuckled. "And that's Timcanpy. He's my master's familiar, but he's allowing me to borrow him for the school term."

Timcanpy chittered a greeting and landed back on Allen's head. He then extended a wing to Krory. The boy merely looked confused. Allen laughed again and explained, "He's offering you a handshake... or wingshake in this case."

"Ah... Nice to meet you, too," Krory said, shaking the little owl's wing with his hand.

The girl who had entered the compartment had not escaped Lenalee's notice. "And who are you?" the Chinese girl asked kindly.

"M-Miranda Lotto," the older girl stammered, walking further in. "It's nice to- AH!" She tripped and would have gone face first into the floor if not for everyone else rushing to stop the painful collision. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed, rising suddenly and opening the window. She looked as though she was about to jump out of it. "I almost made a mess of blood on the floor... I'm sorry!" Allen and Lenalee exchanged raised eyebrows at the exaggeration, but Krory didn't seem to be too affected by it as he consoled his friend.

"Miranda, I'm sure it's alright, they seem like nice people, I'm sure they wouldn't have minded-"

 _'No! Fix the part about blood being all over the floor from just tripping and falling first!'_ the younger duo thought frantically.

Timcanpy pecked at Allen's ear and pointed out the window. Glancing out, he noticed that the scenery had changed; they were no longer going through farmland.

"Ah, we're almost there!" Lenalee exclaimed, also noticing the change. Miranda managed to pause her hysterics and look outside. It was true...

Serene, peaceful silence reigned in the room for a time. Then:

"I spilled Professor Lee's coffee on the last day of the term last year! What if he hates me now?! What if I fail his course?!"

"Miranda, please calm down!"

 **(A/N: So how did you like it? Sorting comes next chapter! And maybe Kanda and Lavi, too.)**


	2. The Sorting

**(A/N: Chapter two. I still don't own D. Gray-Man. But this story is excellent stress relief since I've hit a block on my main one and am just plain reluctant with my other one...)**

Allen and Lenalee had parted ways with Miranda and Krory; while the older students headed to the carriages (which were, oddly enough, pulled by strange skeletal horses with leathery bat wings), the younger two were shepherded to the docks along with the rest of their diminutive kind by a tall blonde woman who spoke with an American accent. She introduced herself as the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor Klaud Nyne, and there was a small monkey perched on her shoulder that chittered in agreement. The monkey was introduced as Lau Jimin. Professor Nyne ordered them to board the boats, warning them that the limit was four people.

Allen and Lenalee hopped aboard the one closest to them and wondered who their other boatmates would be. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

Or perhaps unfortunately since their new boatmates tried to shove them off until Professor Nyne sent Lau Jimin after them.

"Hee! Get off me, stupid monkey!" shreed the the blonde one.

"We'll get you for this, Nyne!" added the black-haired one, giving her the finger.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged glances. Well. School life was certainly shaping up to be interesting...

When the boats reached the castle at long last, Allen's and Lenalee scrambled out of it as fast as they could. So did the other two passengers, but they made a beeline for Professor Nyne, intent on exacting revenge.

(They failed spectacularly, of course. The woman cast a _Stupefy_ and then dragged the stunned duo into the castle.)

"This is it," Lenalee squeaked with barely contained excitement. "We're going to be sorted!"

Allen smiled and nodded, though the action was distracted. "Yeah..."

Lenalee blinked. "Allen? What's wrong?" she inquired.

Allen shook his head. "No... It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Lenalee frowned but didn't pursue the topic further which was good for multiple reasons, one of them being that the sorting had already begun.

"Bookman, Lavi!" A redhead bounded forward. He had gone ahead an accessorized his ensemble- rather than plain robes, he had a ratty orange scarf wrapped snugly around his shoulders and neck and a green bandana holding his hair up in spikes. A kindly old man placed a pointy hat on his head. After a brief amount of time had passed, the hat spoke in a female voice. "Raven...claw!"

The sorting went on in this fashion. Lo Fwa became a Ravenclaw. Johnny Gill went to Hufflepuff. Yuu Kanda was sent to Gryffindor in a record time of point five seconds which caused the old man in charge of the sorting to weep in joy (or so it seemed). Kanda just looked irritated. "Wish me luck," Lenalee had whispered before going up to the podium. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Noah twins, David and Jasdero (Allen recognized them as the ones who had been on the boat) were both sorted into Slytherin. Allen couldn't fathom why since Slytherins were supposed to be cunning and ambitious, not... well, from what he had seen, the twins were rather slow.

Finally, it was Allen's turn. He greeted the hat politely when it was plopped onto his head.

 _"I sense... another mind... here,"_ it noted.

"...What?" Allen was gobsmacked by this revelation. Why? Who? How?

Someone laughed coldly. _'Send the boy to Slytherin. That's where he belongs.'_

"No!" Allen protested vehemently. That was master's House! He didn't want to go there!

The hat was of similar sentiment. _"It's not... your choice to... make."_

 _'Yes, it is. You know what I can do- ah, NO, not too deep, now. I can't have you looking at all my memories. Only look at the memories I offer you or I will do that, and you don't want me to do it. Clear?'_ The voice's tone was frosty as it scolded the hat.

"Hat, what's going on?!" Allen asked in a panic.

 _"My name is... Hevlaska..."_ she corrected him. _"And I... don't know..."_

 _'Get this over with, Hevlaska. Surely you remember me?'_

 _"You... You are..."_

 _'Don't bother finishing that sentence. Now, send the boy to Slytherin, hmm?'_

"Please don't!" Allen begged. He heard a sigh and Hevlaska responded.

 _"I have... no... choice..."_

"Slyther... in..."

"NO!" Allen shouted as he leaped violently to his feet. The kindly old man in charge of the sorting placed a comforting but firm hand on his shoulder.

"Please calm down," he said. "Hevlaska's decisions are final. It is impossible to change them."

"But- But-" Allen bit out helplessly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "But...?"

Allen wanted to tell him about the strange voice in his head that had tampered with his Sorting, but it was too dangerous. What if they deemed him unstable and a threat to the other students? They might remove him from the school, and he didn't want that. He didn't want that at all. "That's... That was Master's House," he said embarrassedly. Yes, that was his grand excuse. Allen was normally rather good at lies, but he was too shaken up to think of a better one.

"It's okay," the old man gently, as if he understood Allen's reasoning. "It's alright to walk in people's footsteps. You can carve your own path after you leave Hogwarts, or even while you're still here. Why, Yuu-kun-"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" a voice screamed furiously. Allen glanced over to the direction it had come from (the Gryffindor table) and saw a very red, very angry Kanda Yuu.

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

 **(A/N: So what did you think about the Sorting? X3 And I think everyone knows who the other voice is~ ;3 Next chapter we'll meet some of the other Slytherins.)**


	3. The House

**(A/N: Third chapter on the fourth day. This is a record for me. But then, it's only a thousand words long, and I have time and I'm feeling inspired... Thanks to Kiko Mizushima who actually reviewed and DreadnoughtAqF who followed and favorited. Once again, I don't own -Man nor Harry Potter. I am American, not British, not Japanese, American.)**

Allen's stomach was growling. It was growling very loudly. It was growling so very loudly that he had difficulty hearing, much less paying attention to, the stern looking man standing behind the center of the table at the head of the hall and droning about something to do with duty and honor.

Allen was very, very hungry, and if the standing man did not stop talking soon, he would either faint from hunger or start eating the silverware. Well, goldware. ...Oh God, it was starting to look like crystalized honey.

"...And thus, I welcome all of you first years to Hogwarts. I am sure you will all do your level best to uphold our illustrious school's eminent reputation," the man concluded. The end of his speech was punctuated by a spastic bout of clapping followed by a roar of delight and approval as Allen tucked into the amazing feast that had magically appeared before him. Several other students shot him disgusted looks, and the ones sitting near him moved away, but he didn't really ca- WAS THAT MITARASHI DANGO?!

A girl who appeared to be around the same age as Allen skipped over and plopped down in one of the vacant seats beside him. She plucked a blood-red lollipop from a dish of candy and licked it contemplatively as she watched him demolish his dinner, swinging her stockinged legs under the table.

After he finished appeasing the worst of his hunger, Allen finally took notice of her. More specifically, he took notice of her staring at him. "Hello," he said with a sheepish grin. Then he added, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

The girl giggled, the poof of spikiness that was her hairstyle bobbing as she shook with laughter. She calmed down astoundingly quickly and smiled widely at him. "You're interesting. And cute. I like you."

"...Thank you?" Allen said, unsure of how to respond. Girls generally didn't say they liked him. In fact, they usually stared at him in disgust because of his scar, but no one he had met so far at Hogwarts had done that. Still, he figured he should introduce himself. ...Granted, she probably knew his name already because of the Sorting, but it was only polite. "My name is Allen Walker."

"I know," the girl said, her grin stretching even further. "I'm Road Camelot." Rather than continue with the conversation, she settled more comfortably into her seat and continued to eat her candy. Not once did her eyes leave Allen's face.

Instead of dwelling on this strange girl, Allen resumed eating. By the time the feast ended, he had eaten twenty times his own body weight and cleared seventy percent of the food from the table.

(In the kitchen, Head Chef Jerry was celebrating with his army of house elves.)

"Alright!" the stern man shouted, clapping his hands brusquely to draw the attention of the staff and students. Allen deflated disappointedly as the food disappeared without a trace. "All Houses follow your prefects to the common rooms." He gave the students a glare as if to say 'I'll know if you break curfew'. Then he swept off, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him.

(A corner of the fabric snagged on a chair, but a ninja (or so it seemed to Allen) dropped from the ceiling and snipped off the offending corner before it could impede his progress away from the table.)

To Allen's surprise and disbelief, Road stood up and hopped onto the table. He saw a glint on the front of her robe and realized something.

It was a prefect badge, and she was a prefect.

How old was she?!

Allen continued to watch as the girl effortlessly commanded the attention of her House, introduced herself to the other first years, and shouted for them to follow her. The older students rose as one, their attention riveted on her. The freshmen scurried to follow their lead, and she hopped off of the table to lead them to the Slytherin common room. It was quite a comical sight, really-a mob (with quite a few tall'n'tough-looking people mixed in) trooping after a girl who might just be the shortest among them. She pulled an umbrella with a pumpkin shaped handle from out of nowhere and brandished it in front of her with a cheerful burst of laughter.

But Allen was not normal and had not been raised normally even by wizarding standards, so he found no shame in this display, though he was a bit weirded out. A bead of sweat formed at the back of his head. Nevertheless, he joined the procession, and Road led the group lower and lower in the castle until they were in front of the dungeons.

Umm... What?

Allen wondered if this was some kind of hazing ritual, but then Road whispered something to her pumpkin umbrella. This struck all the first years as odd, but then it flew up. Allen groaned; of _course_ it was magic...

"Welcome, young Slytherins, relo!" the umbrella declared, the jack-o'-lantern mouth on its pumpkin face moving. "I'm Relo, the guardian of the Slytherin House! I keep tabs on who comes and goes, so you can't come in unless I let you, relo!"

Road twirled around and beamed innocently at the students. "By the way, Relo likes me a lot, so you should all be careful so I don't tell him to lock you out!" she sang before breaking off into more giggles. The older students had resigned looks on their faces, so Allen guessed that that had happened before... many times. Road turned around again to face Relo. "Open the gate!"

"Yes, Road-tama, Relo!" the pumpkin crowed. A hidden door swung open, and Road beckoned the rest of the Slytherins inside.

"Welcome to Slytherin, li'l firsties. I hope I find a good playmate among you!" she giggled. Suddenly, the older students grabbed the first years and lined them up like lambs prepared for slaughter in front of her. She surveyed the line, her lips twitching in a smile, until her golden eyes finally settled on Allen.

"You're all going to be so much fun to play with," she commented with a chilling tone of voice, but Allen had a sinking feeling that she was addressing him specifically.

(David and Jasdero released sighs of relief. Allen would later learn that they were her cousins.)

 **(A/N: That's it. Please review. I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE READING** THIS. So feedback would be nice.)


	4. The Dream

**(A/N: Dream sequence this time, but it's more like a flashback. This is more serious than the previous chapters. Don't own! Also, I HAVE FINISHED MY FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. WHEN I WALK THROUGH THOSE DOORS IN SEPTEMBER, I'LL BE A SOPHOMORE. ... I don't wanna grow up...)**

Allen's eyes widened in fear. The skeleton continued to scream at him and crawl forward, the name under the pentagram on its forehand glaring out at him.

 _Mana_.

"Mana! No! NO!" the little boy sobbed. His ginger hair stood out in stark contrast to the white snow and bleak darkness around him, but it was like a flickering flame almost ready to be extinguished by the heavy atmosphere around it.

"How could you turn me into an Akuma, Allen?!" the skeleton screamed in rage. "I curse you! I curse you, Allen Walker!" It drew ever closer, getting ready to kill him.

There was a vibration in his pocket, and the hawthorn stick that Mana had gifted him for his birthday (though he hadn't been able to fathom why) the day before he was killed flew from it. Words sprang unbidden from his lips. " _Innocus Vocus_!" The stick seemed to merge with his deformed left hand, and he found it a transforming into a giant white claw.

A giant white claw heading straight for Mana.

"No! No, stop!" the boy bellowed, struggling in vain to pull his arm away from the skeleton that was supposed to be his foster father. "Stop it!" The appendage did not heed his words. It appeared to have a mind of its own and headed straight for its target. Allen continued to furiously tug at it and shouted, "Mana, run! Run! RUN, FATHER!"

It was the first and last time Allen called Mana 'Father'.

The little boy watched in horror as a battle between his arm and the skeleton took place. Both fought viciously, and in a moment of distraction, whatever was causing Allen's arm to move accidentally allowed Mana past it. The mechanical skeleton practically flew over to him and managed to rake deep gouges into the left side of his face.

"I CURSE YOU!" Mana shouted again. Then the arm snaked backwards at a painfully awkward angle and tore the skeleton off of Allen before continuing the brawl. It relentlessly struck at the joints holding the strange mix of a man's soul and a mechanical body until it finally managed to tear it apart, humming and vibrating when its job was done. Allen thought it might be congratulating itself, but he ignored it and instead dropped down next to the remains of what held his foster father's soul.

"Mana!" he wailed desperately.

The skeleton's mouth curved in what might have been a smile. "Thank you, Allen... Keep moving forward... I... love you..."

With those words, Mana Walker's soul passed on to be at peace.

Allen shot up into a sitting position, face, hair, and body damp with sweat as he gasped for breath. Clutching his head, he recounted the events that had led up to that fateful night.

He had received a strange stick from Mana. When he asked what in the world it was, the man had simply grinned a silly grin and promised that it would protect him. He had also made Allen promise that if anything should happen to him, he'd keep walking forward and never look back.

Allen had thought that Mana was being crazy again and dismissed things as his ramblings. Still, he kept the stick (though he had no idea why a hawthorn branch would protect him... or what a thunderbird was or why its tail feathers would be stuffed inside a stick).

The very next day, Mana was hit by a car.

Allen was grieving, of course- how could he not? He had just lost his father figure. Furthermore, Mana's words the day before he died... It was almost as if he _knew_ his death was coming.

The night following Mana's funeral, a fat man with a creepily large, fanged grin appeared next to Mana's grave. The moonlight reflected off of the snow and made his glasses shine- Allen was unable to see his eyes. But the man promised to bring Mana back to life, so Allen didn't care how suspicious he looked.

Allen called Mana's name.

Timcanpy flew up from the pillow before his master could further stew on the matter. Allen sighed and rolled out of bed. He needed shower. And breakfast.

 **(A/N: Please review. Two new chapters coming soon. 030)**


	5. The Breakfast

**(A/N: As promised, chapter five. This one is considerably longer than the others for some reason... Again, I don't own. MY OLDER YOUNGER BROTHER GRADUATED MIDDLE SCHOOL AS NUMBER TWO IN HIS CLASS! CLAP, ALL OF YOU!)**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Allen's despairing scream rang throughout the school. Jasdero and David cackled as they at long last finished eating all the mitarashi dango at the Slytherin table.

"Why?!" the albino boy wailed in anguish. "What have I ever done to you to deserve such a fate?!" His eyes were fixed on the empty plates that had previously held his favorite food. Why had the twins gotten up so early to torment him?!

"We aren't gonna tell you!" David crowed.

"But if you must know, your master Cross rejected our application to the school the first time around, but we should be second years now!" Jasdero added. David kicked him.

"Didn't I just say we weren't going to tell him?!" he raged.

Allen tuned out the sibling squabble and gazed emptily at the plates. "My dear mitarashi dango..." he whimpered.

To this day, it is unknown whether he was going to lick the remains of the soy sauce glaze off of the plate or kill the twins. Why, you may ask? Miranda prevented imminent disaster.

The girl was conflicted. She had only met the younger boy recently, but he seemed like a nice enough person, and he and Lenalee hadn't teased her on the train ride. They had even been so kind as to allow her to sit in their compartment with them! Her seat faced the door, so she had seen him enter; with that shock of white hair, he was hard to miss. However, she recognized his expression- it was a depressing countenance that she herself had worn many times. She wanted to cheer him up, but frankly, she didn't believe she could do it. She hadn't cheered anyone up even once in her life; the first time she could recall her parents looking proud of her was when she was accepted into Hogwarts. She couldn't do this! Everyone else had always done the cheering up for her! No, best to leave it to Lenalee who seemed to be a naturally cheerful and helpful person when she arrived.

However, when Allen started sobbing over the disappearance of the Slytherin table's mitarashi dango, Miranda made up her mind.

"Allen!" she called. "We've still got some over here!"

Allen whipped his head around, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Really?!" She nodded in slight surprise, and he joyfully made his way over to the table she was sitting at.

Which was the Gryffindor table.

When he sat down next to her, the rest of the occupants of the table whipped their heads around in scary unison to glare at him. Of course, he was obliviously having a tearful reunion with his beloved. Well, beloveds. Miranda nervously glanced around as he continued to sing praises of his precious mitarashi dango and stuff his face.

"Figures," sneered one of the fourth year Gryffindors. "Miranda can't do anything right, not even make friends."

"Lotto, that's a Slytherin!" exclaimed another second year.

Miranda flinched and shrank back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized. Suddenly, a gloved hand was thrust in front of her as if to protect her from the harsh words.

"That's rude," Allen said with a frown. "What's wrong with Slytherin? Wait, no, don't answer that, I already know... It wasn't my choice, you know? I would have much preferred any other House, but like the guy in charge of the Sorting said-"

"Professor Tiedoll," Miranda whispered in explanation.

"Right, Professor Tiedoll. Like he said, Hevlaska's decisions cannot be changed." Allen sat down and resumed eating. Miranda stared at her sort-of savior in shock. This boy had exhibited more courage in five minutes than she had in her whole life!

The other Gryffindors were now conflicted. The more reasonable of them decided to withhold judgement, the stubborn ones declared all Slytherins were dirty rotten liars, and a small faction wanted to welcome him with open arms because of his denouncement of Slytherin and his enormous appetite.

All argument was put to rest when a large voice behind Allen asked, "What's going on here?"

The white-haired boy leaned backwards, a half-eaten stick of dango still in his mouth, and saw a large, heavyset boy. The boy's eyes were shut, and he was wearing headphones and the red and gold scarf of Gryffindor.

"Hello," Allen said politely around his breakfast when he finally managed to get over his gawking. This guy was huge!

"Hello," the boy said kindly. "I'm Noise Marie, a third year. Are you a friend of Miranda's?"

Miranda started stammering out a hesitant denial; no one would willingly be friends with her; well, except Krory who was also a bit of a misfit, so they naturally gravitated to each other in kinship; besides, she had only met Allen the other day-

"Yes," Allen replied simply, and just like that, Miranda's day got better. It would get even better if Lenalee accepted her as a friend, too, but she didn't dare to hope; one person was already a lot for her.

Marie's face broke into a smile. "In that case, it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Miranda's is a friend of mine. You're Allen Walker, right?"

Allen nodded. "Nice to meet you!"

"Marie, move over."

The warm and fuzzy atmosphere of friendship that surrounded the three was destroyed by a darker, aggressive, hostile one. The angry aura seemed to be emanating from a Japanese boy behind Marie. Allen recognized him as Kanda, the irritable boy who had shouted at Professor Tiedoll. Kanda snarled and pushed past the older boy to regard Allen coldly.

"...Can I help you?" the shorter boy asked awkwardly.

Kanda stiffened. "Do you know what you've done?" he asked rigidly.

"Um... sit at the Gryffindor table?"

"Other than that."

"...Defend Miranda?"

"And that."

"...Meet Marie?"

"AND THAT."

Allen wracked his brain. There was only one other thing he could think of, but it couldn't possibly be that... right? "Eat mitarashi dango?"

"EXACTLY!" Kanda roared, causing Miranda to flinch, Marie to frown warningly, and Allen to nearly fall over. All the other Gryffindors turned away from the scene, suddenly very interested in their meals. "You ate the mitarashi dango. ALL of it."

Allen blinked. "All of it?" He looked around and noticed that indeed, there was not a trace of dango left on the table. "...Oh. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be sorry, you glutton," Kanda growled. He didn't particularly like sweets, but dango was a whole different story. It was a dessert that originated in his homeland, and he was the sole reason it was even present at the tables of Hogwarts. Well, actually, it was Tiedoll who had requested that Jerry add it (and soba) to the menu, but that was beside the point. Pushing the matter out of his mind to temporarily find his inner peace, the boy sat down. A fearful student pushed a bowl of soba to him, and he picked up his chopsticks and started eating without so much as a word of thanks.

Allen frowned again. "That was rude," he commented. Kanda looked up from his breakfast to shoot him an irritated glare before going back to eating. "That was rude," Allen repeated, this time a little louder. "He was nice enough to push your breakfast to you, and you didn't even thank him?"

"Don't push it, _moyashi_ ," Kanda growled. Allen wondered what moyashi meant. "Unless you want to find out what it feels like to have a blade pressed against your throat..." Kanda reached for something at his left hip, but Marie grabbed his hand.

"No fighting," he said firmly. "Besides, you left Mugen in the dormitory, remember?"

"...Tch." With one last glare at Allen, the Japanese boy finished his breakfast, stood up, and left.

"What's his problem?" Allen asked as he glared at Kanda's retreating back. Marie sighed.

"Please don't mind him. His manners are a bit rough," he mumbled. He took Kanda's vacant seat and selected a piece of toast. Spreading some strawberry compote on it, he continued, "He just doesn't seem to like people. Some people say that it's because Professor Tiedoll spoils him, but... the only things he allowed him to get him were his broomstick, his wand, and the clothes on his back." Marie shook his head. "I've known him since he was eight, and he's always been that way. I think the only people he really opens up to are the retired Herbology professor Zu Mei Chan and-"

"Where's Yuu?"

Allen turned for the third time in the span of ten minutes (wait, how fast had Kanda eaten the soba?!) and saw a boy around his age with a horizontal scar across his nose. His eyelashes were rather prominent for a boy, and with his cherubic features he gave off an air of innocence not unlike Allen's own...

...as long as no one mentioned Cross or poker...

...and his hair was cut short, far shorter than Kanda's.

...Blast, Allen had forgotten to make fun of the taller boy because of his beautiful hair that many girls would kill to have. Oh well, he'd just file it away for later...

"Good morning, Alma," Marie said wearily. "You just missed him." Noting the determined glint in the boy's eyes, he hurriedly added, "I wouldn't go after him if I were you. He left in a rotten mood... Even more rotten than normal. Sit down and have breakfast."

"Okay," Alma huffed, pouting childishly. But then, he was a child- he introduced himself to Allen as Alma Karma, a fellow first year.

"It's nice to meet you," Allen said cheerfully. This boy was certainly much more friendly- and polite- than his friend. "I'm Allen Walker."

"I know!" Alma chirped. "You're the one who made a scene during the Sorting!"

...Okay, never mind. This kid seemed to have no tact at all.

"I-I'm Miranda Lotto," Miranda introduced herself nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Alma."

Alma beamed at her. "It's nice to meet you! Are you Marie's girlfriend?"

There were many clatters after that statement. One was Krory (who had been making his way over) dropping his books. Another was Miranda falling out of her chair. Yet another was Marie dropping his glass of orange juice. And of course Allen's head smashed into the table in disbelief.

"Miranda? You have a boyfriend?" Krory gasped, astonished at his friend's success in romance and also a bit hurt that she hadn't thought to share that news with him.

"I-I-I-!" Miranda's face was more red than the reddest thing on the table.

(It just so happened to be a bowl of cherry jello, but that's beside the point.)

"Alma! Why would you say that?!" Marie's face was even redder than her's, and onlookers thought they could see steam coming out of his ears.

Allen simply picked his head back up and stared at the whole scene in disbelief.

Brow furrowed in confusion, Alma answered Marie's question.

"You talk about her so much that I thought for sure she is!"

"!" Miranda fainted dead away, Marie's head fell with a _THUNK_ to the table, and Krory worriedly flitted around.

"What should I do?! Should I take them to the infirmary?!" he fretted. He looked like he was having a panic attack.

One of the Slytherins just happened to be passing by. It was a beautiful blonde girl (a second year if Allen recalled correctly) with her hair in pigtails. She glanced at Krory as she passed but averted her eyes just as quickly.

Then _he_ fainted, too.

When Lenalee arrived five minutes later, Allen simply shook his head in answer to her questioning look. Alma just continued to devour his breakfast.

(Oddly enough, there was mayonnaise on the pancakes.)

 **(A/N: Thanks for reading. And yes, that is Alma. Hopefully I will get the opportunity to explain what happened in this alternate universe in the story.)**


	6. The Siscon Teacher

**(A/N: Last update for today. I need to get my hands on those books...)**

Allen's first class that day was Potions with the Gryffindors.

Kanda glared at him from across the room. He all too willingly glared back at the jerk. The rest of the separate groups did the same; the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry was as strong as ever.

"Now, now! I will be having none of that!" the professor announced harshly. He was a Chinese man with glasses and a beret, and Allen guessed that he was Lenalee's older brother Komui. Of course, the name _Professor Lee_ was written in elegant cursive on the board, and that was a dead giveaway, too. "Before we begin class, I would like to begin by discussing something important," the man continued. "Can anyone guess what it is?"

"The course material?"

"Whether or not anyone read their textbooks beforehand?"

"Being responsible with the Potions we make?"

"Fighting?"

"Being careful in the classroom?"

Professor Lee nodded his head in acknowledgement. "All good guesses, but I'm afraid none of you is even close. No, what we're going to discuss first is... MY DEAR BELOVED LITTLE LENALEE!" He jabbed his wand at the board, and a large picture of the pigtailed girl appeared on it. "MY PRECIOUS LENALEE IS FINALLY STARTING SCHOOL!" he wailed, no longer looking like a mature, responsible adult. With his wildly glinting glass and thunderous expression, he actually looked quite manic. "MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER HAS BEEN THROWN INTO A CESSPOOL OF _MALES_!" He spat the word like a poison as if he wasn't one of them, but he probably didn't count himself among them. "SO I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LISTEN CLOSELY! NONE OF YOU, AND I MEAN _NONE OF YOU_ , ARE ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO OR EVEN APPROACH HER WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION! I WANTED TO SEND HER TO A SAFE ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL, BUT HEADMASTER LEVERRIER WOULDN'T ALLOW IT!"

"But what if there were homosexual girls there?" someone asked. Professor Lee froze. Then:

 _Snap_. "Komurin."

A giant robot drilled up from under the floor to attack the student who had spoken. Oddly enough, it was also wearing a beret.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Kanda shouted, standing up in his seat. Allen glanced at him, more than alarmed.

"Do you know what that thing is?!" he demanded. Kanda nodded with an extremely frustrated look on his face.

"That's a robot Komui made," he growled. "Komurin II, I'd guess. I had a confrontation with Komurin I." Hostility and cold fury rolled off of him in waves. " _It ate my soba_."

Allen didn't quite understand but pretended that he did. "So how do we get rid of it?"

"Simple." Kanda started walking towards the door. "I'll go get Mugen, and then I'll slice it up."

There was a maniacal cackle, and Komui stood in front of him, blocking the exit. "Where are you going, Kanda?" he inquired, his glasses aglow with a frightening sheen. "You aren't going to destroy Komurin II like you did his predecessor... _are_ you?"

"What? You gonna stop me?" Kanda snarled intimidatingly.

...At least, it would be intimidating if he wasn't half the man's size and adorable as all young children are.

"Correct!" Komui bellowed, pulling out a large drill. Allen nervously wondered what he was going to do with it. Kanda was a jerk, but that didn't mean he deserved such a cruel death!

Thinking quickly, he called, "Professor Lee! I think I heard David saying that he has a crush on Lenalee!"

That got the man's attention. "WHAT?!" he screamed. Without sparing a moment, Komui was in front of the dark-haired twin.

Kanda shot Allen a glare over the din of David and Jasdero's terrified screams. "I could've handled that myself!" the taller boy snapped.

"He had a _drill_ , Kanda!" Allen returned. In a low mumble, he added, "Besides, they took my mitarashi dango this morning..." Yes, revenge was sweet, as sweet as the dessert that he had nearly been deprived of.

In the end, Headmaster Leverrier kicked the professor out and taught the class in his stead.

(It was extremely boring, and he kept on favoring the Gryffindors even though there were records showing he had been in Slytherin. Something about the Millenium Earl's followers mostly being from Slytherin according to Jerry, but Allen had not met him yet, so it remained a mystery until then.)

 **(A/N: Good night, everyone. *yawns* I'm turnin' in... and maybe I wont have another weird dream like last night when Draco Malfoy saved the world from kangaroos with a monastery as his base of operations and a circus as a battlefield.)**


	7. The Transfigurations Class

**(A/N: Hello hello hello! As some of you may have noticed, this story now has a cover! It's the first time I've ever used one, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. It took hours to draw and color, but traditional media is still quicker than a computer. Anyone seen D. Gray-Man Hallow?!)**

After the horribly dangerous fiasco with Komui and the boring and biased class with Leverrier, Allen was beginning to become unsure of school. However, his fears were soon set to rest when he arrived at his next class: Transfigurations.

He recognized the professor as Tiedoll, the man who had helped during the Sorting Ceremony. The old man was currently in the process of waking up.

"Allen!"

Allen glanced back and saw Lenalee making her way towards him, the redhead with the eyepatch hot on her heels. "Hi, Lenalee," he greeted. "And, uh... Lavi?"

The redhead grinned. "Bingo!" he cheered. "Good job, kid!"

Allen frowned. "I'm the same age as you," he pointed out, causing the other boy to shrug.

"Shortstack, then." Ignoring the shorter's indignant cry of "hey!", Lavi peered at the teacher. "Hey, isn't that Yuu-chan's dad?" he noted.

(In Professor Bak Chan's Herbology class, Kanda crushed a very rare, very delicate plant.)

"Welcome, students," the professor said amiably once all the students filed in. "I am Professor Tiedoll, the Transfigurations professor. The purpose of this class is to teach you how to transform things." With a flick of his wand and a murmured word that none of the students could hear, his desk became a crown of white trees which in turn became a humanoid... _thing_. It looked rather like a mannequin with hair.

All the students were very impressed by this feat. Lavi looked on in interest, and Lenalee shivered with excitement. Allen stared intently, his grip on his wand tightening.

"But this is advanced magic. In your first year, you will only be taught the basics, I'm afraid."

(This was met with a chorus of disappointed "whaaaaat"s and "awwww"s, and Tiedoll looked very sorry, but he did not relent.)

Thus were they tasked with transfiguring matchsticks into needles.

"This blows," Lavi sighed dramatically as he waved his wand again. "I was hoping we'd actually get to transfigure live beings, you know?"

"Lavi," Lenalee reprimanded lightly, "we're only first years. Don't you think that's a bit dangerous for children?"

Lavi just shrugged.

"You got it!"

Lenalee and Lavi turned to see Allen holding a silver toothpick-looking thing and Professor Tiedoll standing next to his deck with a brilliant smile.

"Well, sort of," the man continued. "If you can just get the hole at the top, you'll have a needle!"

Lavi whistled. "Man, Allen, how'd you get that?" he marveled. "Tell me your secret!"

Allen smiled politely, but there was no denying the pride lacing his tone. "Master Cross may be a scumbag, but he's also an accomplished Transfigurer- I had to learn _something_ under him."

Lenalee frowned. "But if he's so good at Transfigurations, why is he the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"...What."

 **(A/N: Poor, poor Allen. He just found out that his master technically has a job at this school! Oh well. Please review!)**


	8. The DADA Substitute

**(A/N: Hellooooo, everyone! It's been a while! I'll be dropping off the radar again soon... Band camp starts tomorrow. All rehearsal, no writing, sigh... As always, I don't own DGM or HP. And! The photo quality of the cover is pretty low, so I've uploaded a clearer version to my deviantart! amourpikamon . deviantart art/ Allen-Walker-and-the-Hogwarts-Drabbles-cover-627572045, take out the spaces!)**

"Allen, you can't just skip class," Lenalee sighed, attempting to tug her friend from his desk. He'd stubbornly clung onto it when the bell rang, determined to avoid his next class- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes, I can," the boy said stubbornly. A look of pure fear marred his normally smiling visage. Attend a class taught by his master? Heck no. He'd rather starve. And if one considered how much the boy adored food, one would realize that Cross left quite a psychological scar indeed.

"Allen," Lenalee repeated warningly. Lavi had gone ahead to the Ravenclaws' next class, leaving her to deal with Allen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Professor Tiedoll inquired, approaching them. The last time one of his students clung to a desk, the poor child had been hit with a curse and afflicted with objectophilia and tried to charm the desk into liking them back.

Allen looked up, his eyes wide like a frightened animal's. Tiedoll's parental instincts immediately told him to hug the boy and try to calm him down, and as his instincts had never failed him before, he did just that. Allen grudgingly released his grip on the table he had anchored himself to and latched onto the kindly professor. "Please don't make me go there!" he wailed. "Master Cross is a demon! A demon!"

Tiedoll frowned. Cross? Well, he couldn't argue with what the boy was saying, but regardless, skipping classes wasn't a good habit for young students to get into. "Now, Allen," he said patiently. "Regardless of Cross's... questionable personality, he is still a Hogwarts professor and has immense aptitude for teaching. All of the students under his tutelage have passed the class with high grades. Come now, won't you even try?"

"But that's just it!" Allen exclaimed, gripping the professor's robe more tightly. "I have, and I don't ever want to again!"

"Allen," Tiedoll said again, a warning note in his voice. He had raised many children, orphans over the years, and he knew when to be strict. "I don't want to do it, but I will implement force if necessary."

Allen stared at the middle-aged wizard for a minute. The man didn't look like he would hurt a fly, but then, neither did Allen. Still, he could file a complaint about child abuse, and Cross was so bad that paperwork was preferable.

"No."

"You leave me no choice. Dormis."

Allen's body instantly went slack, his eyes sliding shut.

"Now..." Tiedoll looked at Lenalee. "I'm sorry, but would you mind carrying him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom? I'll write a hall pass for you and cast a suspension charm."

"No problem," Lenalee answered with a nod. A few minutes later, with a note clutched in one hand and a rope attached to her floating friend in another, she departed.

* * *

Allen was rudely awoken when Jasdevi threw spitballs in his face.

"What was that for!" he shouted, rising from his flopped-over position at his desk. The twins had already gotten on his bad side when they stole his precious dango that morning; they wouldn't be getting any mercy from him for this.

"That's what you get for sleeping in class!" David jeered.

"Your fault! Your fault! Hee!" Jasdero agreed.

...Class.

As in... his next class.

As in Master Cross's class.

Allen gulped in fear, not daring to look over and see the face of the devil himself. Denial had never worked before, but maybe, just maybe, it would work now. Please. Please. Oh please don't let it be Cross.

And mercifully, wonderingly, his prayer was answered.

"I don't appreciate people sleeping in my class, you know? It makes me feel like I'm boring, and we can't have that."

The voice was deep, but higher than his master's, and its roughness was the kind one would hear from someone on the streets, not the crass, womanizing drunkard Allen had spent three years of his childhood with. A Portuguese man stood in the front of the classroom, a half-drawn (and badly drawn) picture of a troll on the board next to him. "Are you awake," the man glanced down at the roll call, "Mister Walker?"

"Ah- Uh- Yes," Allen stuttered, finding his voice with difficulty as he stared dumbfounded at the teacher. That was certainly not Master Cross. ...He wasn't gonna ask. He wasn't gonna ask. He wasn't gonna- Screw it, he was gonna ask. "Where's Cross?"

The teacher grinned easily. "He went off somewhere or other leaving me to look after you brats until he's back, which will probably be... never. Name's Tyki Mikk, but I hate formalities, so forget the 'professor, professor' stuff and just call me Tyki."

Allen decided he liked Tyki.

"No one's gonna give you any respect anyway!" David sneered.

Tyki shot him a glare. "Detention for insubordination, mine cousin." He smirked when the boy started sputtering indignantly. "One of the perks of this teaching job: I can discipline you to my heart's content. Have fun writing lines for two hours."

"You can't do that!" Jasdero objected in defense of his brother. "You haven't even held a job before this, hee!"

"Yes I have, and detention for you, too."

Yes, Allen decided, he liked Tyki very much indeed.

 **(A/N: And that's a wrap! Please review!)**


	9. The Ravenclaw Seeker

**(A/N: I'm back! Ha ha, I actually had this chapter finished before I went on hiatus, but I kept forgetting to upload it. I also don't own any of these guys. Seriously. Not even the Generic Students (TM).)**

Lavi, Krory, and Miranda were _quite_ surprised by Allen's sunny demeanor at lunch.

"Whoa there, buddy!" Lavi chuckled, flicking away one of the flowers that had somehow bloomed into existence. "What happened? You get a girlfriend?"

"Nope, better!" Allen announced merrily. "Defense Against the Dark Arts has a substitute professor!"

Lavi perked up; one could swear that the gears turning in his head were visible. "Is it a hot one?!"

Allen blinked. "What? Uh... I guess, if you swing that way. But the important part is that it's not Cross!" His grin widened, showing exactly how relieved he was. "Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah, sure," Lavi laughed, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. Allen swatted the offending digits away with one hand and continued shoving lunch into his mouth with the other.

"Hey, guys!"

Alma's breathless, exhilarated voice caught their attention, and the fact that he was sprinting at them full tilt held it. Allen scooted his chair away and watched with slight amusement as the Hufflepuff collided with Lavi, sending the redhead's side into the table and hair into his soup.

Lenalee followed at a more sedate pace, but her expression radiated barely contained excitement. "Alma, this is why they tell us not to run in the building," she giggled.

"Right, right, sorry, Lavi! But GUYS!" Alma grinned hugely. "GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Does it have anything to do with why Professor Yeegar held Lena-lady back after class?" Lavi asked as Miranda fussed, panicked, and fruitlessly tried to mop up the soup on his head with her napkin. Alma's grin widened.

"Indeed it does!" he chirped, arms flailing excitedly. "LENALEE'S GONNA BE A SEEKER ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

Utter silence ensued. Then, quiet murmurs. After that, a full on cafeteria cacophony.

"Lenalee Lee? As in that Ravenclaw first year who's Professor Lee's sister?"

"Hmph. She only got on the team because her brother works here."

"Naw man, I saw the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff flight lesson, and she was awesome! Like, fwoosh, bam, BAZOOM!"

"Shut up, you Quidditch obsessed idiot!"

"Hiiiie-! Don't argue!"

"Jellyfish brain, do you know what this means?!"

"A first year should have less experience, putting the Ravenclaw team at a disadvantage?"

"And this is why Hufflepuff hasn't won since you became captain. This means she has talent! She'll be dangerous when she's older! And Zel, stop smirking!"

"I can't help it. The possibility that your Slytherins will lose to my House and give me bragging rights is too much."

"Keh! She can't be that good!"

"Be nice! That's my housemate you're talking about!"

"This is great! Quidditch must run in your family, Xiao Lang!"

"Er, no, there are hundreds of Lees that are unrelated..."

Lenalee winced. "And this is why they tell us not to shout..."

Alma merely beamed at her, his smile rivaling Allen's in terms of sheer happiness. Miranda and Krory were working together to dig Lavi out of the flowers.

(Honestly, where _was_ the fluorescent pink flora coming from?)

"Congratulations, Lenalee," Allen said, pulling out a chair for her. "You must have been really good at flying if you were recruited!" She blushed slightly, embarrassed by the praise.

"I was just lucky," she protested. "Brother always let me use his broom to practice."

"C'mon, Lena! An accomplishment is an accomplishment!" Lavi crowed, poking her shoulder lightly, finally free of the flowers. Miranda and Krory nodded in agreement.

And everything was friendship and rainbows and those infernal flowers until Road appeared, David and Jasdero on either side. It looked comically like a cliché bully scene from a novel or a movie.

"Congratulations... Lenalee, was it?" Road said. Her tone was cordial enough, but sweet in the way cough medicine is. "I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team—a Seeker, just like you're going to be. Let's both do our best, alright?" She held a hand out for the younger girl to shake, the same sugar-sweet smile on her face. Lenalee blinked uncertainly, glancing out of the corners of her eyes at everyone else. Finally, she decided that Road probably wasn't going to do anything to her and that it was a simple greeting, so she accepted the handshake.

Not two seconds later, Road was crushing that hand with strength unexpected from her petite build. Allen stood up to stop her, but Alma was faster; his hyperactivity and the fact that he was still standing next to Lenalee contributed greatly to his speed.

Now _his_ hand was squeezing _Road's_ wrist with an iron grip. "Let my friend go!" he demanded, brows scrunched together as he scowled at her. Road seemed mostly unaffected; she merely quirked an eyebrow at the action, almost as if she was amused by his impertinence.

Jasdevi surged forward, David putting Alma in an armlock while Jasdero tried to pry the small boy's fingers off of the Slytherin prefect. "Your name's Alma, right? Isn't that a girl's name?" David took a jibe at the Hufflepuff in an attempt to loosen the his attention and grip, but Alma didn't even look up. Miranda and Krory exchanged nervous glances, inwardly debating over whether or not they should step in and join the dog pile of restraint; neither was a forceful individual, and their generally timid natures kept them in fear of Road's influence as a prefect. Allen and Lavi, of course, had no such qualms and had already surged forward to pull away Jasdevi, and there was now a seven-person blob of discord.

Lavi had a rather easy job; Jasdero was very easily distracted and immediately chased after him when he stole the little ball at the end of the antenna tied to Jasdero's head. Allen's was a little more difficult since David kept on shoving him away with his free hand, but he picked up a fork and aimed it at the older boy's stomach before it shot out of his hand. When David moved to dodge, Allen followed up with a swiftly thrown punch and karate chopped his wrist causing his hands to fly off of Alma's. He recovered quickly and threw a punch at Allen, but he fell before the hit could connect.

Because then Kanda arrived with a highly irritated expression, dropped him by kicking the back of his knees, elbowed Lavi and Jasdero harshly out of the way when they ran across his path, tore Road's hand off of Lenalee's, ordered Alma to back off, and shot Allen a particularly nasty glare.

Road chuckled, almost as if she had let Kanda remove her hand because she had tired of the little scene. She probably had. "Well, I suppose we've been here long enough. David, Jasdero, let's go back!"

"But-" they began in unison. Road shot them a chilling look.

"I said, let's go back."

"...Fine," David said meekly, grabbing his brother's arm. "C'mon, Jasdero, let's go." As soon as Road's back was turned and she was far enough away out of earshot, he turned around and glared at Allen and Kanda. "Wizard's duel, tonight at midnight in the corridor," he hissed quietly. "Jasdero'll be my second."

"Fine by me," Kanda and Allen chorused, then turned to glare at each other, battling it out with their wills to decide exactly who would be dueling. An inferno erupted from out of nowhere around them, burning the leftover flowers to black ashes.

"This is a mess," Lenalee groaned into her hands. Alma simply grinned carefreely.

"Look on the bright side! Yuu won't be bored!"

Miranda and Krory continued to fret.

(But at least the flowers were gone.)

 **(A/N: Okay, I will admit that I ripped characters from other franchises and changed them a bit for Hogwarts purposes, but to be fair, there aren't actually that many characters in DGM for me to use. Besides, they were only playing the parts of Generic Students (TM), so it's all good. Granted, one of them will be in the next chapter (New Year's, probably), but she's a seventh year, so it's still all good. Cyber cookies and kudos on the table for anyone who can properly identify these unnamed individuals. Seriously, give it a try.)**


	10. The Slytherin Captain

**(A/N: The next (and regrettably short) chapter. On the plus side, I managed to get the book from a library! They usually only have Prisoner of Azkaban and The Chamber of Secrets, so it was a lucky find. I actually planned on getting ahead with my chapters, but then I found myself just reading instead. Oops. _But_ I did manage to get a little done concerning the Mirror of Erised! *grins at Kanda  & Alma, who inch away* I also don't own any character who shows up here, I was just too lazy to make an OC. Happy new year, everyone! May all your peaceful, harmless wishes come true!)**

Two hands slammed into the table, making Allen's book jump.

Attached to those hands were two arms, each cloaked in the sleeves of the Slytherin Quidditch uniform.

Those arms were attached to shoulders, the shoulders to a neck, and the neck to a head, and set on the face were two ruby eyes. These eyes just so happened to belong to the captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team, not to mention their best Beater.

"May I help you?" Allen asked politely.

"Yes, you can," she said with a bright grin. That immediately put Allen on his guard because from what he had heard of her, she was regarded as the queen of the school. Even Road spoke of her with a small degree of respect. "You know that new Ravenclaw Seeker, right?" Her tone brooked no argument. She knew he did.

"Right..." he said cautiously.

"Well..." Lina slid into the seat across from him. "I was hoping you could do a little something for me. Help out your House, you know?" Allen opened his mouth to protest, but she put up a hand to silence him. "Wait. Hear me out. I'm not asking you to sabotage her, I'm asking you to do a recon mission and find her strengths, her weaknesses, the whole malasada. I'm not worried that she's better than Road, because that little psycho is the best Seeker Slytherin's had since Cross Marian," Allen shuddered, "but it's better to scope out new talent before it can grow into a huge threat and take us by surprise." She smirked. "You may have heard that I'm reckless, but I like to be prepared, thank you, and I don't intend on losing the Quidditch Cup in my final year."

Allen stood. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Inverse," he said calmly, but the tight smile on his face was telling. "But I think I will return to the dormitory now." And then he strode away.

Unfortunately, Lina seemed to have other plans. "Hold up!" she protested. "Come on, I'll give you something good in return. My sister has a restaurant in Hogsmeade. I can try to pull some strings and get you a weekend part-time job there when you're a third year." Kids liked pocket money, right?

"Thank you, but no," Allen said shortly. Then he turned a corner and disappeared.

He didn't _actually_ disappear, of course - he simply went down a secret passageway he had discovered by accident while chasing Timcanpy down the hallway early in the school year. Speaking of the, ahem, owl, he had given up on settling down safely in the Owlery. Unfortunately, Allen had no idea where he had gone and could only pray that he hadn't gotten eaten by someone's cat - or one of the feared owls. When he'd taken Timcanpy with him (and it was not because Master had left him there with a recorded message, darn it!), he'd hoped for familiarity and comfort in this new setting, not to be abandoned by his alleged ally. He at least had made some friends, but he missed the little golden creature. Siiiiiiigh...

So absorbed he was in his melancholy that he didn't notice Lina walking beside him when he exited the passageway and headed to the dungeon until she slammed her foot into the wall and ordered Relo to open up.

"That was rude, relo! Stay out here all night for all I care, relo!" the golem shrieked.

"Shut up and let us in," Lina snapped back.

"No, relo!"

"Let them in!"

"No, re- Road-tama, relo?!"

And there was Slytherin's prefect, licking a lollipop. Bright green this time, like a bioluminescent fungus. She smiled. "Hiya. I wanna play with Allen, so open up!"

"But Road-tama, this shrimp was rude to me, relo!" Relo complained, referring to Lina. For her part, the carrot-haired Slytherin looked utterly unrepentant and more than a little vindictive.

(Everyone present was of a shrimpy build, so Relo's words didn't hold that much weight, but still.)

"Relo, do it," Road pouted. "Or I'll help Jasdevi prank you again."

Relo opened the door without any further complaints.

(Well, minus some unintelligible muttering, but that was nothing new.)

"Go ahead into the dorms, Captain," Road insisted lightly. "Allen and I are going to play now."

"No, I'm going to bed," Allen said quickly. "Good night, Road, Ms. Inverse." And then he was off like a shot.

(They let him escape. There was no other explanation, especially since Road was a Seeker.)

And thus Allen waited until he was certain they'd both gone up to the girl's dormitory and then returned to the common room, intent on catching the twins when they left.

 **(A/N: Next chapter will be the Midnight Duel, kind of fun since Allen and Jasdevi are in the same House. And Kanda's over in Gryffindor with no clue what the heck is going on...)**


	11. The Cerberus

**(A/N:** **This chapter is longer than the others and that pleases me a lot. Also, I realized that I might need to seriously invest in buying the Harry Potter books if I take into consideration how long this one's taking me, and that's skipping half of the book because That's how long Harry took to actually get to Hogwarts. Also, I've been catching up on Magi and just got to the part where Aladdin leaves Ugo's sacred palace place... SERIOUSLY, THIS SERIES HAS BECOME SO BEAUTIFUL AGH. So yeah, that was my weekend. I also have to do a project about a song for English, and I am SO GRATEFUL to Falneou17 and DaPokemonMadster for introducing me to RWBY. Seriously. All the other songs I like are in Japanese. Anyway, back to chapter related stuff, I don't know French (and even if I did, I doubt I would have been taught any curses), so if you know French profanity and any of the phrases/words were misused, please tell me, because I used yahoo answers.)**

When eleven forty five rolled around and the twins didn't appear out of the dormitory, Allen had a relatively clear picture of what had happened:

He and Kanda had been set up.

This bothered him, certainly, but it wasn't necessarily a tragedy, per sé. Frankly, he didn't care what happened to Kanda. The boy had been nothing but nasty and rude in the brief time they had known each other, so if he got shipped off somewhere else for breaking the rules, all the better. They were barely acquaintances, they weren't really allies, and they most certainly were not friends. It wasn't a big loss.

 _But what if Lenalee or Alma or Marie and Miranda and Krory are also out there for support?_ whispered a sneaky little voice in the back of his mind, conspicuously leaving out the ever-excitable Lavi. Allen froze.

...Darn it. He never could win out against that confounded conscience of his.

 _I prefer the adjective sagacious._

And I prefer for you to shut up, Allen thought back. The voice seemed to recoil somewhat, but in an amused manner rather than a hurt one. It remained quiet as he tugged on a jacket and headed out.

"Relo?! What are you doing, relo?!" Relo hissed when Allen tried open the door. Luckily, Allen had an excuse ready - and a plausible one, at that.

"David and Jasdero dared me to try to break into the Gryffindor common room," he said, the lie flowing seamlessly through his teeth. Relo frowned - as much as a pumpkin head could frown, at any rate.

"Fine, relo. But you better be back by one o'clock, or you're stuck out there, relo," he said disapprovingly. Nonetheless, the door swung open, and Allen was able to duck outside. Whispering a quick, grudging 'thanks' for politeness's sake, he hurried out of the dungeons and up the stairs, hoping that he ended up at his destination. His sense of direction wasn't the best, but he hoped it wouldn't turn out as bad as that time in Cairo when he got lost in that pyramid...

No, Allen, he thought to himself. Must think happy, not-related-to-Master thoughts.

(His conscience chortled annoyingly.)

By some miracle (my, so many miracles happening at this school, particularly that whole issue with Cross and the substitute professor, Allen thought faintly), he managed to make it to the corridor the twins had stipulated. Kanda was already waiting, tapping his foot impatiently, and Alma and Lenalee were sitting against the wall, murmuring to each other in quiet conversation. They glanced at Kanda every so often before turning back to each other and giggling. Darn it, now Allen wanted to know what they were talking about, but he pushed it out of his mind and turned to face the Japanese boy.

"I'm surprised you didn't arrive late, _Cinderella_ ," he drawled. He mentally congratulated himself for finally making a crack about Kanda's girly hair. Kanda looked like he wanted to punch him, and he actually did move to take a swing, but then Alma (bless his little soul) hooked his arms around his neck and demanded a piggyback ride. Kanda's face was priceless.

(At this, Lenalee toppled over onto her side, muffling her laughter with difficulty.)

"Why are you here?" Allen asked Lenalee as Kanda fought to disengage Alma from his back. The girl shrugged.

"Well, someone had to come along to make sure you and Kanda don't die," she said. "And Lavi made me promise to anyway since my brother's standing watch over the boys' dorm to make sure no one sneaks out."

Allen chuckled awkwardly at this. That... did seem like something Professor Lee would do. "Well, I appreciate the thought, but... you really didn't have to." At Lenalee's confused look, he explained, "The twins aren't coming."

Lenalee blinked, then frowned. "Why...?"

"They probably set us up," he mused, "or they fell asleep. I'm not sure. But anyway, we'd better get out of here before-"

"What on Earth are you doing?" a voice hissed. They collectively froze, even Alma.

 _Busted_ , the little voice in Allen's head sang. The poor eleven-year-old was too startled to tell it to shut up.

"...Who are you?" Lenalee asked apprehensively, taking the opportunity to take over the situation and deal with it diplomatically. Kanda was too belligerent, Alma wasn't the best negotiator, and Allen... Well, she wasn't sure of his capabilities yet, but she chose to be cautious and not put too much stock into them until she'd seen for herself how level-headed he was.

"Howard Link, second year." The owner of the voice stepped into the pale light streaming in from the large, open-air window, revealing itself to be a boy with a blonde bob cut, two marks on his forehead, and a fierce, unfriendly scowl. "What are you doing? Students aren't allowed to be out of bed without permission."

"And you have it?" Kanda spat. Lenalee almost slapped her forehead. Ugh. _Boys_.

"As a matter of fact," Link said, drawing himself up to his full height (which was taller than all of them, sadly), "I do. Headmaster Leverrier organized a patrol of the halls since he can't be everywhere at once. I am in it." And to prove it, he held up a nifty little badge that meant absolutely nothing to the rest of them. It was shiny though. Once he measured that they were properly impressed (by the shininess if nothing else), he pinned it back to its place. "And now I'll have to bring you in. Don't even think of running, because I know who each of you are."

"We could knock him out," Kanda suggested, not bothering to mask his thoughts in a whisper.

"Lenalee knows a memory spell!" Alma chipped in.

"No," the girl in question said firmly. "I don't even know if he'll have any memories afterwards, or if it'll even work."

"We could still knock him out," Kanda repeated. "Maybe the head trauma'll make him forget."

Allen, in the meantime, was trying to implement the puppy eyes. Who knew, maybe he'd strike gold. As it was, Link just watched, completely unflappable.

"That might have worked better if I was a few more years older than you," he told him. Allen clicked his tongue irritably.

"It was worth a shot."

"What was worth a shot? Scheduling a midnight tryst with my dear Lenalee?!"

They all froze and then, regaining use of their bodily functions, swung their heads around, finding themselves faced with the sight of an infuriated Komui, Lavi held around the middle and carried like a potato sack. Lavi waved, but he was the only one. Link blinked incredulously, then turned to Allen, who was standing closest to him. "Is this really happening?!"

Allen grimaced. "I'm hoping it's all a bad dream."

"What?!" Komui shrieked. "Are you implying that spending time with my dear, sweet little sister is a _nightmarish experience_?!"

"No! It's like a good dream!" Alma tried, waving his arms frantically, one to emphasize his words, the other to acknowledge Lavi's greeting.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE LEWD DREAMS OF MY LENALEE!"

"You're sending conflicting messages here, stupid siscon!" Kanda snapped.

"What does lewd mean?" Alma wondered.

"DIE, OCTOPI!" Komui bellowed, pulling out his trusty drill.

Kanda and Lenalee moved into prompt action. Kanda scooped up Alma ("I trip a lot when I run. And crash into things," the smaller boy explained sheepishly at a far more peaceful time), and Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand, breaking into a sprint with Kanda and tugging him along as fast as she could.

"WAIT! SAVE ME!" Lavi hollered frantically, flailing and kicking and generally making it difficult for Komui to run in pursuit. He was studiously ignored. Link ran alongside the group of escapees, fully aware that Komui wouldn't spare him, especially if there was no other scapegoat.

"Link! Are there any good hiding spots near here?!" Lenalee demanded frantically.

"What?! Why?!"

"So we can hide, numbskull! Come on, you have to know something!"

"Of course not! I'm not a troublemaker!"

"Professor Lee probably doesn't think so."

"Alma, don't argue with him, you'll catch his prat germs."

"Hey!"

"Uh, not to be pushy, but can I lead?" The group all glanced at Allen, who was stumbling along behind Lenalee as fast as he could manage. He smiled sheepishly. "I know some."

"By all means," Lenalee said hurriedly, slowing down enough for him to run on his own. Concentrating deeply, he took a measured step, spun around at random, and sprinted off in the direction he stopped.

" _Beansprout_!" Kanda thundered, racing after him. "Don't you dare ditch us!" Lenalee and Link shared a grimace ("Hotheads," they would sigh with each other years later) and hurried after them. Allen didn't grace Kanda's yell with a response and instead turned a corridor.

"Anyone know an unlocking spell, or do we have to use brute force?" he inquired when they all caught up. He was standing in front of a locked door, and it seemed as good a hiding spot as any.

" _Alohomora_ ," Link said, tapping his wand against the lock. They all squished themselves into the room and closed the door, barely daring to breathe. They heard footsteps precisely seven minutes later - Komui's footsteps.

"Where are they?" he hissed. "Where are the octopi who dare to have a tryst with my dear Lenalee?"

All of the boys were suddenly very aware that they were squished in an enclosed space with Komui's beloved sister. The girl herself looked distinctly embarrassed and bit her tongue to keep from apologizing for her brother's behavior.

(Seriously, she was supposed to be the younger one.)

"Maybe they went back to their common rooms," Lavi suggested. "Speaking of, can we go back? I need to sleep."

"No! Not until we find the octopi!"

And then Komui stamped off, growling angrily. Lavi's pitiful wailing went ignored again. The hidden group let out a collective sigh of relief. Link and Kanda even deigned to high five each other. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Lenalee grabbed the back of Kanda's shirt and tugged, hard. "Kanda," she whispered. "Kanda, look."

Kanda turned, mouth open to snap at her for interrupting the impromptu celebration (Allen and Alma were doing some sort of jig with Link clapping a cadence), but then he saw what she was telling him to look at.

"No. Sudden. Moves," he whispered, carefully snaking out an arm to halt Alma. Allen and Link could get eaten for all he cared; they'd at least serve as a distraction for the rest of them to escape. Unfortunately, they, too, saw what he saw, and they immediately froze.

Kanda was a dog person, but this was ridiculous. A gigantic three-headed mutt? It could only be a cerberus, and the only food they had on hand were people, and there were only two Kanda was willing to throw as bait.

"It's tied to something," Link hissed, edging away slowly. "If we get close enough to the door and then make a run for it, we should be okay."

And so they moved. Slowly. The cerberus's three pairs of eyes tracked them with the sharpness of a predator. Its noses and paws twitched. Kanda took that as a sign, shoved Alma and Lenalee ahead of him, and made a break for it, Allen and Link not far behind. Unfortunately, Alma stumbled once - twice - not far enough away - SNAP. The cerberus captured him.

"ALMA!" Kanda and Lenalee screamed, abandoning any attempts to flee. Instead, they rushed straight back. Kanda pulled out his wand as the three heads fought with each other over who'd get to eat the little human trapped in its paws.

"Kanda, no! You don't know any offensive spells!"

"Oh yes I do!"

"You can't be- You don't have your broom!"

While Lenalee and Kanda argued, Allen hissed under his breath. Think, think, _think_! Master _must_ have said something about how to defeat a cerberus!

 _Don't call him Master, Allen, you're better than that. And no, he didn't, but I can tell you right now that it's-_

"A song," Link said suddenly. "A cerberus will fall asleep with a song." He shot a glance at Allen. "I don't suppose you know how to sing?"

"Why not you?" Allen accused. Link shrugged.

"I was thinking that if it didn't work, I could go drag out Karma while it was distracted with your squawking."

Huh. So he _did_ know their names. But more importantly, he had just called Allen's unheard singing squawking, and-

 _Oh, it is_ on _, boy._

And something within Allen bubbled to the surface - a musician, or a singer. The first strains of a tune, a lullaby, slipped softly through his lips, a wordless, soothing melody. It sounded a little off with his high child's voice, but the beauty of it shone through regardless. Even Kanda shut up to listen.

(And stare incredulously, but that saying that would ruin the moment.)

The cerberus's heads swayed, and its eyelids drooped. The heads ceased snapping at each other and began to settle down, leaning against the ground. When Kanda dragged Alma out from underneath its paw and the two scrambled away, it batted halfheartedly at them (Alma would come away from the night with a dark bruise on his side where it clipped him) but did no more. It heaved a soft sigh and fell asleep.

Allen's own eyes were half-lidded as if he were in some sort of trance. Link and Lenalee dragged him away, careful not to interrupt his life-saving song, and when they finally all got out of the room (alive and with all their limbs), Link elbowed Allen harshly to make him stop. He snapped out of it and ended the song with an ungraceful "Bwuh?"

"You saved my life tonight," Link said stiffly, hands balled up into fists. "And I... I thank you for that. I will not report the four of you to Headmaster Leverrier, and I do hope we never have to speak of this or to each other again. Goodbye, Walker, and good night." And then he walked off.

Allen blinked. This was... a good thing, right? He shrugged, waved goodbye to the patroller's retreating back, and turned back to his friends. Kanda appeared to have been waiting for this and initiated a full conference.

"What the _enfer_ was that?!" Kanda exploded. Quietly.

(Allen wasn't quite sure what 'enfer' meant. Neither did Lenalee and Alma. It sounded profane, though, and French, so they resolved to ask Professor Tiedoll the next time they saw him.)

"Why is there a cerberus of all things in Hogwarts?!" the Japanese-boy-who-apparently-cursed-in-French continued. "Who in their right mind does that?! Morons will get eaten, the school will shut down, and I'll be dragged on the road with that hobo legal guardian of mine! Or in China with Alma and the Chans. I'm not sure which is worse. _Merde_."

Alma looked quite hurt by this. "You hate me that much?"

"Yes. And Bak. Bak's an idiot."

Alma crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine then. I won't tell you what I found out when I got trapped under its paws."

"...What?" Kanda said suspiciously. Alma merely turned away. Kanda facepalmed.

(Allen felt a little like laughing. He'd forgotten how amusing other children's arguments could be.)

"Alma, I'm sure Kanda didn't mean anything mean by it," Lenalee tried. "What did you see?"

"I'm not saying anything until he apologizes," Alma said huffily.

(Allen leaned against the wall, shaking in silent mirth.)

" _Kanda_ ," Lenalee hissed. He looked away. She stomped on his foot. He grimaced. She stomped on his foot again. And again. And again and again and again and again and again and at last he spat out 'sorry'.

(Allen, unable to remain standing even with the wall as support, dropped and curled up on the floor.)

"Well," Alma said thoughtfully, leaning against a wall, "there was a _ridge_ under me. Like a door, sorta. I think it was standing over a trapdoor."

Allen managed to stop laughing and propped himself back upright. "So it's guarding something?"

Kanda grunted in grudging agreement. "Sounds about right. The question is _what_."

"Maybe a package," Lenalee suggested. The all turned to look at her. "You know about the Gringotts break-in, right?" A collection of blank stares greeted her. She almost missed Link and Lavi; Lavi always kept his eye on the news, and Link's crow (which was very loud and attention-grabbing, much to his disgruntlement) could often be seen zipping around with newspapers and official-looking documents. "...Right, I forgot you guys don't read the newspaper. Well, there was a break-in at vault seven hundred and thirteen. Coincidentally, my brother got something from there while we were shopping for my school things..."

"I wonder what was in it!" Alma cheered gleefully. "Adventure! Mystery!"

"No good thing about it now," Kanda grumbled. "Lena can get that _zut_ siscon to spill his guts later. We need to get back to our dorms so Alma doesn't fall asleep in the middle of class."

And true to form, the boy was already nodding off. Allen hid another snicker and watched Kanda literally drag Alma off in the direction od the kitchens before turning to Lenalee. "Shall I escort you back to your dorm? It's unsafe for a lady to be wandering the halls alone," he said, half-jokingly. Only half, because it was the gentlemanly thing to do, meaning it was what Mana would have done. Lenalee giggled and shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. Actually, I think I should be the one escorting you back to your dormitory," she teased, having picked up on his terrible sense of direction. She actually did, in the end, making sure to part ways with him before they entered Relo's line of sight hearing. He trudged over to the dungeon, reascertained that it was not yet one o' clock (it wasn't twelve forty six), and got the pumpkin-headed golem to open the door.

(Maybe he should pour water on the twins. Teach them to make a fool of him.)


End file.
